Inferno
by Galactikitty198
Summary: When a certain cat close to power has terrible intentions, can two young cats stop his villainy, or will he destroy Thunderclan along with everyone in it? (By the way, this is my first story! Yay!) (By the way, this is rated T just because of intense violence. With cats, not humans)


"WAKE UP!" Larkpaw screamed in Starlingpaw's ear, startling her awake.

"AHH! I'M UP! WHICH CLAN IS ATTACKING US? IT IS SHADOWCLAN? MAYBE IT'S WINDCLAN AHH I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Starlingpaw panicked.

"Nobody is attacking us! You're just lazy and need to wake up!" Larkpaw yelled back. Starlingpaw swatted at Larkpaw, her ears back and an angry look on her face.

"Shut up! Some cats are trying to SLEEP here!" Birchpaw yelled at them.

"Larkpaw scared me!" Starlingpaw protested.

"Well, why were you screaming?" Larkpaw shot back.

"Because you scared me!" She replied.

Larkpaw sighed. "Ugh, come on. We have training today. Let's get going."

Starlingpaw stretched and walked out of the apprentices' den. She walked to the entrance of camp, where her and her brother's mentors were waiting. Starlingpaw's mentor was Dusksong, and Larkpaw's was Russetstorm. Dusksong was a small black she-cat with orange eyes, and Russetstorm was an orange tabby tom with bright yellow eyes.

"Good morning, Starlingpaw! You too, Larkpaw!" Dusksong exclaimed as they reached their mentors.

"Morning, Dusksong." Starlingpaw greeted her mentor.

The four of them walked off to the training grounds, a dusty clearing with plenty of open space for battle training. Starlingpaw and Larkpaw got into position across from eachother, and their mentors found a spot to stand on the sidelines of the clearing.

"Okay, you can start!" Russetstorm said.

Larkpaw immediately jumped onto Starlingpaw, pinning her down. Starlingpaw struggled for a bit, then went limp. Larkpaw grinned happily, thinking that his move worked, loosening his grip on Starlingpaw. Starlingpaw suddenly jumped up and knocked Larkpaw over, pinning him down strong. He tried to get out, but she held him down.

"Stop!" Dusksong yelled. "Good job, Starlingpaw. Larkpaw, remember not to fall for that trick again."

"Okay…" Larkpaw sighed as they got back into position.

The two siblings square off against eachother a few more times, Starlingpaw winning the majority.

"Good job, you two. You can have some free time for the rest of today." Russetstorm tells them after they finish training.

They walk back to camp, and get prey food from the fresh-kill pile. Starlingpaw eats a fat shrew, and Larkpaw chooses a rabbit. While they were eating, Poppypaw come over to join them.

"Hey, guys. How'd training go?" Poppypaw asked while studying the fresh-kill pile.

"Bad. I kept losing." Larkpaw sighed.

"Aw, come on, you'll get the hang of it!" Poppypaw meowed.

"Easy for you to say." Larkpaw replied.

Poppypaw turned to Starlingpaw and rolled her eyes. "What does it take to cheer this cat up?"

"Tawnypaw." Starlingpaw said as the cat in question started walking towards them.

"What? Tawnypaw?" Larkpaw perked up.

Poppypaw muffles a laugh as Tawnypaw got closer, her golden brown fur and bright green eyes glistening in the sunlight.

"Hey there, Tawnypaw!" Poppypaw called out to her. "How's your day going?"

"Not too well. Sootpelt is being a jerk again. All because Russetstorm spends time with Dusksong." Tawnypaw answered.

"Oh, I'd never be like that with MY brother." Starlingpaw said and winked at Larkpaw.

Larkpaw became flustered and stood up. "See you!" He said and ran off to the apprentices' den.

Starlingpaw laughed and turned back to Poppypaw and Tawnypaw. "We should head back to the den." Poppypaw and Tawnypaw nodded and followed Starlingpaw to the apprentices' den.

When they got there, Birchpaw and Larkpaw were chatting about battle techniques. The she-cats headed to their side of the den and laid down on the moss nests.

Some time later, Ravenpaw came into the den, covered in thorns and leaves.

"What in the name of Starclan happened to you?" Starlingpaw exclaimed.

"Rough training day. I fell in a thorn bush." He laid down, out of breath. The other apprentices walked over to him and helped pull the thorns out of his fur. Eventually, his fur was free of thorns and leaves. "Thanks." He said.

"Have you guys seen Nightclaw lately?" Birchpaw suddenly asked. "He's been acting weird. Like, scary-weird."

"What do you mean, scary-weird?" Poppypaw inquired.

"Like, being evil and scary and stuff? You know?" Birchpaw tried to explain.

All the other apprentices just stared at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Starlingpaw meowed.

"Ugh! I don't know how to explain this!" Birchpaw said in frustration. "I just don't trust him."

"Suit yourself." Starlingpaw shrugged. "Good night." She laid down and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
